How it should have ended
by NewtCzerny
Summary: "They knew where Glendower was. They knew where his grave was place, where he was asleep. They had already freed his daughter Gwenlian and now it was time to wake the king himself. " Gansey and the others were finally able to wake Glendower. But the journey takes some unexpected turns... [ SPOILERS FOR BLUE LILY, LILY BLUE ]


They knew where Glendower was. They knew where his grave was place, where he was asleep. They had already freed his daughter Gwenlian and now it was time to wake the king himself.

Gansey and the others spoke a lot about Glendower. They all wanted something else from Glendower. Ronan and Gansey shared a wish – though Ronan had actually two. Both Ronan Lynch and Dick Gansey wanted to bring someone back from the death. But the people they wanted were different.

Gansey and the others were walking into the cavern. Even Noah was with them. He was really frightened and held Blue's hand. She walked before him, shivering from the cold of his hand. On the front was Gansey, followed by Adam and then Ronan and then Blue and Noah. Gansey made sure he didn't fall into a pit like before – God, that had been frightening. Gansey had thought he heard hornets and these beasts were the only thing able to scare the shit out of him.

What seemed like hours later, but could also be just several minutes because Cabeswater messed with the time, Ronan spoke up.

"Guys," he said. "Let's race. The first one to arrive at Glendower's grave can wake him and make a wish."

Gansey didn't like the idea of more races; there had been enough. But Ronan already ran away and because of the safety rope, he pulled the others with him. Gansey sprinted to catch up with Ronan. Gansey didn't want to, really, but he also didn't want Ronan making his wish. Ronan would ask Glendower to bring back Kavinsky. Gansey didn't understand why because Kavinsky always made everything worse. Kavinsky meant trouble. Search the word trouble in a dictionary and you might find a picture of Joseph Kavinsky.

Gansey wanted someone else to be fully alive again and it was no one less than Noah Czerny, who was with them at the time, but not in a living way.

Gansey, seeing there destination first, suddenly stopped.

Adam, who had caught up with Gansey and was before Ronan again, bumped into Gansey, Ronan into Adam and so on. It was kinda like the domino effect, but they didn't fall to the ground. They arrived at the bigger, open space. Glendower's grave was in here, they all knew it and they felt it. They felt the presence of the old Welsh king really strongly.

"I won," said Gansey. Ronan growled, but remained silent. He wasn't pleased wuth Gansey's victory. Gansey headed towards the grave.

Glendower was buried in a wooden chest, which wasn't very special. It seemed to simple for a king. Gansey wondered how they needed to wake the man. But Ronan just opened the chest and there he was. Owen Glendower. The man who Gansey had been looking for for such a long time.

"Glendower," he whispered. He touched the man's forehead. Gansey shot back when it turned out that the simple whisper and the soft touch were all he needed to do to wake the man. It was easier than Gansey had thought.

"Us was told that you would give us everything we would ask for," Ronan simply said.

"Ronan," Adam replied. "Don't be such a shitbag."

Ronan grinned at Adam. Just then, Glendower spoke up. "You have been told the right thing."

"Then I-,"Ronan began, but Gansey cut him off.

"I wanna make a wish."

"Go ahead," Glendower said in a tired way, which was strange for someone who had been asleep for centuries.

"Could you bring Noah back to life?"

Glendower looked up to Gansey. "You are the boy they told me about, aren't you?"

"Who are they?" Gansey asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter," replied Glendower calmly. "They told me that you were alive because of me and that someone else on the ley line died, while that wasn't what was planned."

"Noah should live. Not me."

"Gansey, stop!" Noah yelled. "You'll ruin your life with this!"

"No, I won't," Gansey replied, and then he said to Glendower, "Glendower, I wish to bring Noah back to life."

Glendower just nodded. The room suddenly turned dark; their headlights went off. When the lights went back on, nothing had changed. Except for Noah, Noah had changed. He wasn't faded anymore, he was alive. The smudge was still there, but his skin was so much brighter, more tanned. Ronan walked up to him. Adam and Gansey walked up to him too and hugged the blonde boy, who was no longer cold. When they let go of him, Ronan came very close to Noah. Noah looked up to him, because Ronan was taller. Ronan leaned in, Noah stood still. Lips crashed into his. Ronan kissed Noah and Noah just kissed back. Noah hadn't kissed someone for at least seven years. Blue didn't count; the kisses they shared were weird and didn't feel real at all.

Noah and Ronan just stood there, lips against lips, kissing without the usuage of tongue. When they parted, Gansey, Adam and Blue looked at them in shock. Gansey totally forgot about Glendower, who seemed to almost fall asleep again.

"What the hell was that?" Noah asked, sounding like a better version of himself. Or maybe this was just the real Noah, the Noah that had disappeared once he died.

"If I don't get Kavinsky, I'll take you," Ronan said with an evil smile on his face. "You can't deny that you liked it."

Noah just let go of it, moving over to Blue.

"Blue, I made a promise, " he began slowly. "I would ask you out if I was alive."

"And I would say yes," Blue added. Noah nodded. "I'm alive."

"Yeah, you are."

"Blue, would you want to go out with me?" Noah asked her.

"Yes," Blue replied with a smile. Then, Noah got his second kiss in seven years within just a coupple of seconds. Their kiss was brutallu broken by a scream coming from Gansey's motuh. Thousands of silent, unnoticed hornets had flown into the cave and they made their way towards Gansey. He was stung to death. And then, he just suddenly disappeared, like he never had been there in the first place.

"How it should have ended," was Glendower's comment.


End file.
